Technology related to digital system timing may be seen in: US2006/129350, WO2009/121421, US2006/164902, U.S. Pat. No. 7,724,855, U.S. Pat. No. 8,301,932, U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,253, US2005/0071703, WO85/004498, US2013/0254583, U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,871, U.S. Pat. No. 7,035,269, U.S. Pat. No. 7,325,152, U.S. Pat. No. 7,480,357, U.S. Pat. No. 7,599,462, U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,008, “the GANDALF 128-bit Time-to-Digital Converter”, journal of instrumentation, institute of physics publishing, Bristol, vol. 8, no. 1, p. C01016 (10 Jan. 2013) and “Teaching Digital System Timing: A Comprehensive Approach”; John D. Lynch; 2008.